Jaula de Oro
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.
1. No todo lo que brilla es oro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY: ****La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.**

-Chicas, ¡vamos! Quiero una gran sonrisa y más ánimo-Rosalie, la capitana de porristas del instituto de Forks, el perfecto estereotipo de la belleza, la chica ejemplar eso si se dejaba de lado que también era la chica con la familia más rica del pueblo.

-Pero Rose…-protestó Bella con flojera.

-Pero nada Bella-intervino Alice-solo un ensayo más pero bien hecho ¿Qué tal eso?-preguntó la más pequeña de las porristas dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Me parece perfecto-aceptó Rose.

Y de nuevo la rítmica y pegajosa melodía ya más que conocida por todas las chicas empezó a resonar por todo el gimnasio.

Rosalie Hale era una buena persona, ni el dinero ni la belleza la habían subido a las nubes, ella era alguien sencilla y por eso todas la habían elegido para ser capitana, todas excepto Ángela Weber.

El ensayo continuó y las chicas quedaron satisfechas con su actuación, aunque de nuevo Ángela trató de ponerle peros a la rutina, las chicas la callaron con la mirada, la única razón por la cual ella había podido entrar en el equipo era por que a nadie se le podía negar la entrada al grupo y por que justo Rosalie había interferido por ella.

-Chicas ¡muy bien!, las invito a mi casa para celebrar lo buenas que somos-propuso Rose con una gran sonrisa, animando a sus chicas.

Las chicas aceptaron a coro excepto dos.

-Lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, bye-dijo cortante Ángela antes de salir del gimnasio fingiendo prisa aunque todos sabían que era la chica más solitaria del pueblo.

-Yo no puedo ir Rose-Bella volteó a ver a Alice-y antes de que me llames aguafiestas, les diré por que.

Llamaron a Rosalie hacia otro pequeño grupo de chicas, disculpándose se dirigió hacia otro lado de la habitación, mientras tanto la pequeña chica de cabello erizado se moría de la curiosidad.

-¡Ya dime!-gritó Alice.

-Es que mi hermano Emmett está a punto de llegar desde Venezuela y mis padres planearon una comida familiar para recibirlo-explicó Bella mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Emmett?, ¿El pequeño oso?-preguntó Alice sorprendida y alegre.

-Si, ese mismo, ahora no le gusta que lo llamen así, créeme ha cambiado bastante-defendió Bella, ella conocía a su hermano y sabía del viejo apodo que le habían puesto de niños.

-¡Hace 6 años que no nos vemos!, ¿Cuánto se va a quedar?-preguntó Alice.

-Si ya son 6 años desde que se fue a ese internado-Bella soltó un suspiro pero sonriendo después-¡se va a quedar por mucho tiempo!

-Bueno al menos tendré mucho tiempo para planear nuevas travesuras-soltó una risita-¿no importa si lo paso a saludar mañana?

-Tranquila, de hecho no tendrás que ir a visitarlo, a partir de mañana él vendrá a clases-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Alice atónita.

-¡Si!-Bella no pudo evitar emocionarse, Emmett se había ido becado a Venezuela a estudiar con tan solo 11 años y ahora regresaba después de tanto tiempo.

-¿De que me perdí?-preguntó la rubia al ver la emoción de Bella.

-¡El pequeño oso regresa a casa!-gritó Alice.

-¿Es una película?-Rose no dejaba de imaginarse a un oso amarillo con un tarro de miel.

-¡No!-Bella reía de la conclusión a la que había llegado su amiga- el pequeño oso es mi hermano, regresa de Venezuela.

-¿Emmett?, ¿del que tanto me platicaban Alice y tú?-Rose se había mudado un par de años después de que Emmett se fuera, Bella y Alice eran sus mejores amigas, pero a pesar de eso Emmett no había sido un gran tema de conversación, al menos no en los últimos años.

-Si, por eso no puedo ir a tu casa hoy, pero sabes que estaré siempre que me necesites-agregó Bella mientras tomaba su mochila para salir, Alice y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo.

-No te preocupes, ve y recibe a tu hermano, pásatela genial y saluda a Emmett de mi parte, no tengo el gusto de conocerlo personalmente pero si comparte las mismas neuronas que tu te puedo firmar que nos llevaremos bien-compartió Rose.

-Gracias Rose-

Las chicas salieron de la escuela, Jasper fue con Alice a la reunión en la casa de Rosalie, y Bella se fue a su casa junto con Edward hermano de Rosalie.

Rosalie y las chicas se la pasaron genial, Carlisle y Esme se portaron excelentes con las niñas y Jasper, ya muy acostumbrados a las reuniones improvisadas de su hija.

Mientras tanto Bella había llegado a su casa lo más rápido posible sorprendiendo a Edward con la velocidad con la que condujo, en condiciones normales él era quien conducía rápido y a pesar de todo los vuelos eran más rápidos al parecer.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Bella al ver a su hermano estirando los brazos hacia ella como cuando niños.

-¡Chabelita!-respondió Emmett.

-¡Sabes que detesto que me llames así pequeño oso!-contraatacó ella.

-Hace años que nadie me llamaba así-se quejó él.

-Y parece que nada ha cambiado-suspiró Charlie, con Renée detrás de él

Después de abrazos y risas, Bella presentó a su novio a su hermano.

-Emmett, él es Edward mi novio y Edward él es mi hermano Emmett-presentó Bella señalando educadamente.

-Más te vale que cuides a mi hermanita, que ya llegó quien la defienda y la cele-bromeó Emmett mientras se estrechaban las manos.

-De acuerdo, pero con un hermano así es de suponer que ella se sabe defender bastante bien ella sola-respondió Edward, Bella suspiró aliviada, su novio y hermano se caían bien.

La comida familiar fueron risas y alegrías, era como si la casa Swan fuera otra, con Emmett de regreso las bromas serían algo a la orden del día.

Al siguiente día Emmett y Bella llegaron juntos a la escuela, muchos cuchichearon a sus espaldas, sobre él que era el chico nuevo, pocos lo habían reconocido, otros pensaron que Bella tenía nuevo novio, pero Edward se encargó de dejarle claro a todos que Bella seguía siendo suya.

Varias chicas coquetearon con Emmett, pero él les dejó claro que por el momento no buscaba novia, así que solo ofreció su amistad, y con los chicos bueno…se adaptó inmediatamente, haciéndose de amigos como la espuma.

Bella, Edward, Emmett y Jasper se juntaron en una mesa, este último estaba preocupado por Alice, aún no había llegado y ella nunca se retrasaba.

Alice llegó agitada minutos después, Jasper estaba borracho de alivio, la saludó feliz y ella se olvidó momentáneamente de lo que tenía que decir al ver a Emmett.

-¡Pequeño oso!-gritó ella abrazándolo.

-¡Duende!-gritó el aludido.

Alice lo miró con mala cara, Emmett no era el único con un apodo.

-No te preocupes, también me recordó como me decían a mí-la animó Bella.

-Ya Chabelita no te esponjes-dijo Emmett, Bella le enseño la lengua.

Alice volvió a brazos de Jasper y Bella se acurrucó más en los de Edward.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde Alice?-preguntó Edward, recordándole así el recado que mandaría.

-Es Rose…se enfermó bastante, Carlisle ya la llevó al hospital, es algo del estómago creo-comentó Alice cabizbaja, todos hicieron muecas de nostalgia, incluso Emmett.

-¿No saben que le causó ese malestar?-preguntó Jasper, todos querían a Rosalie.

-Fue en la fiesta de ayer, quizá comió algo que le cayó mal-respondió la pequeña.

-¿Quién es Rosalie?-intervino Emmett.

-Es cierto, tu no la llegaste a conocer-Bella hizo una pausa-ella es nuestra mejor amiga, se mudo tiempo después de que tú te fueras, es la capitana de nuestro grupo de porristas y es una de las personas más dulces que puedas conocer.

-Espero que se mejore-concedió su hermano, pero pensó otra cosa que no pasó por alto-¿porristas?, ¿eres porrista?-Emmett estaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Si, no es tan malo-Bella se encogió de hombros-aunque no lo creas tengo mi lado divertido.

-Y vaya que lo tiene-dijo Edward en tono sugerente.

Los presentes comenzaron a reír bajo la terrible vergüenza de Bella, a Edward no le costó mucho disculparse, Bella más un beso da como resultado un Edward perdonado.

El día continuó con su ritmo normal a excepción de la gran novedad que traía Emmett al pueblo, el grupo de amigos se divirtió con las locas aventuras del pequeño oso en Venezuela, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero faltaba algo, faltaba Rose.

Pasaron varias semanas y Rosalie no volvía a la escuela, las porristas se sentían como ovejas descarriadas sin Rosalie, y conforme a Emmett pues había una chica que no daba su brazo a torcer y quería salir con él a toda costa…Ángela.

-En serio, por ahora no quiero una novia-Emmett insistía una y otra vez en que disfrutaba de su soltería pero ella simplemente no se apartaba.

-Puedo ser cualquier cosa que quieras-se ofreció la chica dispuesta a todo.

Emmett prácticamente salió huyendo de allí, Ángela era tan…insistente, ¿Qué no entendía cuando alguien no la quería?

-Emmett ¿puedes ayudarme a elegir la música para la nueva rutina?-pidió Bella mientras escuchaba docenas de canciones sin poder decidirse por una.

-¿No me dijiste que era Rosalie quien se encargaba de todo eso?-respondió Emmett

-Si, pero aún no hemos sabido nada de ella, la hemos llamado pero sus padres dicen que no quiere hablar con ninguna de nosotras y tampoco quiere que la visitemos-la voz de Bella se desvaneció hasta que se encontraba susurrando, Emmett pudo percibir la nota de tristeza en su hermana.

-Tranquila yo te ayudo con la música pero no quiero que estés así de triste-Emmett podía tener su lado sensible, y cuidar de su hermana era algo integrado en él.

-No es por la música por lo que estoy así de apachurrada, es por Rose, simplemente no entiendo por que no quiere que le hablemos o la veamos, o por que no ha ido a la escuela, ella no es así-replicó Bella apagando el estéreo a la par.

-Quizá siga enferma, eso es lo que dijo Alice-propuso él.

-Pero ella ha estado enferma antes y estaba encantada de recibirnos para que le levantáramos el ánimo, he hablado con Alice y creemos que debe ser otra cosa, mientras tanto ella se encargará de las rutinas y yo de la música-explicó Bella encendiendo de nuevo el aparato al ver que Emmett tenía listos unos cuantos CD's

-Esperemos que no sea nada malo y pronto se pueda arreglar-Emmett sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras intentaba distraer a su hermana-checa esta canción, es perfecta y quedaría con cualquier rutina que Alice pudiera hacer-dijo Emmett bailando conforme al punchis punchis de la música.

Alo0! Bueno este es el primer cap de Jaula de oro y espero les haya gustado, Espero que con Rosalie y Emmett la historia les agrade =) la verdad no estoy segura de que fue lo que me hizo llegar a este primer cap pero ls invito a leer el segundo cap "Aunque me digas que no" y lo disfruten atte. YoceCullen


	2. Aunque me digas que no

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY: ****La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.**

Al día siguiente Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella y Rosalie se encontraban en el estacionamiento de la escuela en cuanto vieron llegar un deportivo rojo reluciente, un auto que solo le podía pertenecer a una persona…Rosalie Hale.

-¡Rosalie!-gritaron Bella y Alice al unísono, Rosalie las ignoró bajando del auto sin voltear siquiera.

-Quizá no nos escuchó-trató de excusar Alice y ni siquiera ella podría creerse, Rosalie no estaba a más de dos metros, claro que los había escuchado.

-¡Rosalie Hale!-gritó de nuevo Bella ya bastante enojada, dando fuertes zancadas hacia la chica rubia.

-Bella, no lo hagas-le pidió Edward alcanzándola y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Edward-Bella se giró hacia él zafándose de su abrazo-necesito saber que pasa con ella, es nuestra amiga y no puede dejarnos así como así, como mínimo ella debe darnos una explicación.

Edward no pudo objetar en contra de eso, Rosalie era amiga de todos ellos, y más aún de las chicas, Bella era lo bastante valiente y fuerte para arreglar esa situación, la dejó ir.

Bella alcanzó a Rosalie con gran rapidez, la hizo girarse tomándola por el hombro.

-¿Puedes explicarme que diablos te pasa?-exigió la castaña.

-Bella por favor déjame en paz, no estoy de humor para hablar-respondió Rose con voz ronca y fue entonces cuando Bella la vio de verdad.

Los ojos estaban cubiertos por unos densos y grandes lentes negros, aún así unas enormes ojeras se asomaban por debajo de ellos, la piel de la chica era traslúcida, siempre había tenido una piel pálida y aperlada pero ahora parecía como muerta, y estaba mucho pero mucho más delgada.

-Rose…-susurró Bella con cautela.

-Por favor Isabella, ya dejen de llamar que no voy a contestar, no me busquen por que no hablaré con ustedes, y me enteré que tu y Alice se harán cargo del grupo de las porristas así que sigan así por que conmigo ya no van a contar, esta es la última vez que hablo contigo y espero no muevas más las cosas-y en ese momento Rosalie se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la escuela dejando así a Bella, congelada y atónita por las crueles palabras de Rose, ella no se hubiera imaginado nunca que su amistad terminaría así.

Bella se quedó allí de pie en medio del estacionamiento y no se movió hasta que sintió las manos de Edward sobre sus hombros.

Edward la empujó levemente hacia donde estaba el resto de los chicos, Bella iba caminando casi por reflejo.

-Oímos todo lo que te dijo, no necesitas explicarnos nada-dijo Alice en modo de consuelo, quien igualmente estaba abrazada de Jasper.

Bella asintió, tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

-Bella, ¿no sería mejor si lo dejas así?-preguntó Edward sin prevenir la respuesta de su novia quien soltó a llorar hundiéndose en su pecho, ella casi nunca había llorado por nada y por nadie.

-No lloro por que no quiera ser nuestra amiga…-comenzó a decir ella en cuanto se despegó del pecho de él-me preocupa Edward, si la hubieras visto…estaba tan cambiada, no es solo un capricho, ella está mal y no nos dejará ayudarla.

-No te preocupes amor, yo te apoyaré en lo que sea-Edward la besó suavemente-si quieres todos podemos hablar con ella.

-No, si ella quiere estar sola la dejaremos un tiempo, lo intentaré después-dijo Bella limpiándose las mejillas húmedas.

-Parece que Emmett no piensa lo mismo-agregó Jasper señalando en dirección al enorme tipo de cabello rizado, siguiendo la pequeña silueta de Rosalie.

Bella de nuevo se quedó sin palabra e inmóvil, ¿Qué rayos le diría Emmett?

-¡Hey espera!-gritó el chico cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para que ella pudiera oírlo.

Rosalie volteó al no reconocer la voz, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a Emmett, y aún con los oscuros lentes pudo ver lo guapo que era él.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó él preocupado mientras daba un paso más cerca de ella.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó ella.

-Soy Emmett Swan y tú eres Rosalie Hale ¿no?-preguntó él dejando a Rose perpleja, no sabía que el hermano de su ex-amiga Bella fuera tan lindo, pero no podría ni debía hablar con el.

-Si soy yo, y si Bella te ha mandado para…-comenzó a rezongar Rosalie pero Emmett puso un dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar.

-Nadie me ha mandado a nada chica linda-dijo Emmett mirándola a los ojos o bueno viendo hacia los lentes.

-Me da igual, pero ¿Qué a que otra cosa vendrías?, no me conoces, y yo tampoco me muero por conocerte-dijo la chica cortante.

-Pero yo si quiero conocerte-y diciendo esto Emmett lentamente le quitó los lentes dejando sin barrera alguna sus miradas cruzar.

Rosalie supo inmediatamente lo que Emmett veía en sus ojos, miedo y desolación, el color de sus bonitos ojos ya estaba extinto, sabía perfectamente que él veía en sus ojos a alguien enfermo y triste, justo lo que ella luchaba por ocultar.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó Rosalie poniéndose los lentes de nuevo-No me interesa nada de ti-escupió entre dientes y salió corriendo en dirección al salón.

Emmett se quedó perplejo, esa chica si que se debía deprimida y enferma en el sentido más literal de la palabra, algo había percatado en los ojos de Rosalie, ella sufría y temía por algo.

A pesar de los rasgos desgastados de los ojos de Rosalie, y lo exageradamente pálida que estaba, él pudo ver en ella una belleza única, la fragilidad de su rostro, parecía una muñequita, Emmett no pudo evitar quererla y desear protegerla.

Emmett había ido tras ella por que había visto lo preocupada que había estado Bella por ella y la manera en que había tratado a su hermana no era para nada justo, él iba a reclamarle por eso pero ahora que la había visto tan débil y sensible, deseaba ayudarla en cualquiera que fuera su problema, más allá de los líos que pudiera tener con los demás.

-¡Emmett!-gritó Bella corriendo hacia su hermano, no sabía por que estaba más enojada si por la actitud de Rosalie o por que su hermano se hubiera metido en cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

-Bella, antes de que me empieces a reclamar como se que lo haces debo decirte que me des una oportunidad de averiguar que pasa con ella, tienes razón al decir que ella no está bien, pero dudo que se lo diga a alguno de ustedes-

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te lo dirá a ti?-soltó Bella con una risa amarga.

-Pues realmente no lo se pero confía en mí por favor-le pidió su hermano.

-Confío en ti pero temo que no funcione-admitió ella.

-Funcionará-prometió Emmett antes de que todos fueran a sus respectivas clases.

Mientras tanto Rosalie no podía concentrarse para nada en la clase, sabía que eso de volver a la escuela era una mala idea, idea dada por parte de sus padres insistentes en que tuviera una vida relativamente normal hasta que hubiera mejores noticias.

Pero terminar su amistad con las chicas había sido lo más difícil de todo, pues sabía lo mucho que Bella y Alice la querían, lo mucho que habían hecho por ella y que ocultarles el secreto significaba tener que alearse de ellas.

En especial había algo que no había ni siquiera imaginado, ella no había contado con la presencia de Emmett Swan en la escuela, claro que sabía de su llegada pero ignoraba totalmente que fuera un estudiante más y mucho menos que la enfrentara, no podía evitar pensar en él, algo la llamaba, la forma en que hablaba y aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban, si, fue solo un instante pero ¿Quién no había tenido un momento como ese?

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le atraía Emmett no podría hablar con él ni mucho menos tener una relación de amistad o de alguna otra cosa, no podía estar con él ni con nadie más.

Aún recordaba como le habían dado la noticia que cambiaría todo.

Después de aquella fiesta a Rosalie le había dado un fuerte dolor en el estómago, todos creían que tan solo era algo que había comido pero la verdad era muy distinta.

-Rosalie tiene un tumor maligno cerca de la boca del estómago-había dicho el doctor dirigido a Carlisle y Esme pero Rose también estaba presente, fue la primera en estallar.

-¡Quítemelo doctor!-dijo desesperada Esme lloraba y Carlisle no sabía como actuar sin derrumbarse él también con la noticia.

-No podemos a menos que…-comenzó a decir el doctor, Rosalie lo interrumpió.

-¡Dígalo de una buena vez! Si es que tengo esperanzas o me voy a morir-la voz de Rosalie era tan fría como el hielo.

-Podremos extirparlo cuando se vea reducido y para eso tenemos que someterte a un tratamiento un poco agresivo y aún así no habrá garantías de nada-

-Haré lo que sea doctor pero no me quiero morir-aceptó Rosalie cabizbaja, imaginando lo difícil que sería aquello.

Y no estaba equivocada, el tratamiento la hacia pasar por dolores de cabeza imposibles de soportar, nauseas que la llevaban a vomitar, a tomar miles de pastillas, a no poder dormir, a verse desgastada, a no poder hacer esfuerzo alguno y mucho menos seguir en el equipo de las porristas.

Rosalie había pasado las peores etapas del tratamiento entre la casa y hospital, hasta que supo como controlar un poco el tratamiento o quizá su cuerpo ya estaba lo bastante acostumbrado a el, a pesar de que el tumor no se haya reducido lo suficiente como para poder sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Rosalie no quería que ni Bella ni Alice o nadie la viera así, no quería que se enteraran de nada y la única salida que vio fue cortar su amistad con ellas, el hecho de haber vuelto a la escuela había sido cosa de sus padres, diciendo que ella debía seguir sus estudios y que pronto las cosas se arreglarían aunque ella no deseaba para nada estar allí, ya lo había vivido esa misma mañana con Bella y su hermano Emmett.

Las clases terminaron y Rosalie se dirigió inmediatamente a su auto, pero frenó en seco al ver quien la esperaba en el.

-¿Puedes darme permiso?-gruñó Rose mientras intentaba abrirse paso para poder subir.

-Eso depende de ti-respondió esa voz que en tan poco tiempo se había vuelto lo único audible para ella.

-¿Depende de cuanta fuerza use contra ti?-preguntó Rosalie intentando rodear al enorme tipo frente a ella empujándolo en vano, las comisuras de Emmett se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver los débiles intentos de la pequeña Rose por moverlo aunque no lo movió ni un centímetro.

-Rosalie no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que aceptes salir conmigo y no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta-dijo Emmett de nuevo mirando a Rosalie a los ojos con la barrera de los lentes entre ellos dos.

-¿Por qué me molestas así? Solo llevas unos minutos de verme y me estas haciendo la vida imposible-se quejó la rubia.

-Pues por que en todos los días que llevo aquí no había visto a nadie tan hermosa como tú-ronroneó Emmett, Rosalie se estremeció ¡que poder para seducir tenía ese chico! Pero había algo mal en esa excusa, ella ya había perdido toda la belleza que alguna vez y no por vanidad había creído tener.

-Dime de verdad cual es la razón por la que me estás siguiendo, ¿Bella te mandó o que? Yo no soy hermosa, yo no soy especial por favor déjame en paz…-y la voz de Rosalie se quebró para terminar en sollozos, Emmett se sintió culpable, no quería que por su culpa ella sufriera.

-Lo siento-susurró Emmett haciéndose a un lado, Rosalie subió a su auto y se fue.

Emmett maldijo para sus adentros, ahora y a pesar de lo que había dicho Rosalie sobre el mínimo tiempo de haberla visto, esto se había vuelto algo más que saber o ayudarla con su problema, ahora él la quería…si, eso debía ser por que no había otra cosa que explicara el latido frenético de su corazón al verla o la fuerte punzada de dolor que sintió al verla llorar.

Unas pisadas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, creyó que era su hermana para irse a casa pero nunca imaginó que fuera la molesta de Ángela.

-Emmett-decía ella mientras le tomaba la mano-Rosalie no te conviene-dijo Ángela fingiendo inocencia, aunque Emmett pudo distinguir con claridad el recelo con el que había mencionado a Rose.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó él extrañado-yo decidiré quien me conviene y quien no, tú no te debes de meter.

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?, ella no te quiere, la he visto y si siente interés con alguien ella platica o da señales-Ángela hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos-y parece que contigo no quiere ni siquiera una amistad, en cambio yo…

-Ángela por favor, si ella siente o no interés por mi no debe por que afectarte, y para serte sincero tampoco quiero o tengo nada que ver contigo-respondió Emmett cortante y frío, él no era así pero Ángela parecía no entender.

-Piénsalo Emmett, un cuerpo así no debería desperdiciarse-dijo Ángela mientras recorría en pecho del pobre chico juguetona con la mano, Emmett la apartó de inmediato.

-No Ángela, ¡no quiero nada contigo!-y diciendo esto Emmett se fue, dejando a la chica emberrinchada, pero para desgracia de el chico Swan, ella no era de las que se daban por vencidas tan fácilmente.

Alo0! Bueno este cap me gusto por Emmett ojala todas nos encontráramos con algo así jajaja en fin espero les haya agradado y si quieren pueden seguir leyendo en el tercer cap "¿Por qué ahora?" deseo les guste atte. YoceCullen.


	3. ¿Por que ahora?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY: ****La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.**

Rosalie llegó llorando a su casa, ¿Por qué alguien tenía que fijarse en ella e insistir tanto?, antes los chicos que se le habían propuesto o pedido una cita se alejaban cuando ella les daba una amable negativa o en el más insistente de los casos les gritaba en la cara un cruel "no", pero Emmett era distinto, el problema es que ella también deseaba salir con él.

Pero no le convenía, ella quizá moriría dentro de poco y en el peor de los casos quedaría peor de lo que ya estaba antes del último latido de su corazón, ella no permitiría que nadie la viera así y sufriera por ello.

Esa noche Rose no pudo dormir, el rostro de Emmett inundaba su mente, podía sentir que Emmett era distinto, pero ella cerraría su corazón para no involucrarse más o al menos lo intentaría.

A la mañana siguiente al llegar a la escuela Rosalie se encontró con una rosa roja sobre su asiento en clase.

"Siento haberte hecho sentir mal, pero te prometo que mis intenciones son honestas, quiero conocer a la verdadera Rosalie Hale y no me rendiré hasta que te des cuenta que soy diferente a los demás" decía la tarjeta junto a la flor.

"Claro que eres diferente, él único en alterarme así" pensó Rose con sarcasmo, pero su mirada se enterneció al ver la flor, imaginando a Emmett eligiéndola para ella, era obvio que no quería involucrarse pero él se la ponía difícil.

Emmett no podía dejar de pensar en como sería la reacción de Rosalie, ojala pudiera perdonarlo y después aceptar salir con él, Emmett estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de arrancarle una sonrisa a esa chica rubia que le había robado el corazón.

Al salir de clases, Emmett fue a buscar de nuevo a Rosalie.

-Entonces…¿quedo disculpado?-preguntó Emmett sonriendo, Rosalie no pudo evitar curvar las comisuras de sus labios pero se forzó para no sonreír por completo.

-¿Eso es un sí?-preguntó Emmett como niño pequeño.

-Si, quedas disculpado pero aún así no he cambiado de idea, perdona por ser grosera pero no quiero ser nada de ti-dijo Rosalie mientras ponía su mochila y la rosa en el auto.

-¿Ni siquiera mi amiga?-

-No, mucho tenemos con ser compañeros de escuela-rezongó ella.

-Eso no cuenta, por favor sal conmigo-pidió Emmett con tanta ternura que ella estuvo a punto de aceptar pero recordó lo que llevaba aún en el estómago y borró de su mente esa idea.

-En verdad Emmett, por favor deja las cosas así-pidió ella mirándolo con ternura, Emmett no pudo resistir y acarició su mejilla, Rosalie no se apartó de inmediato, él no pasó por alto el gesto, sabía que poco a poco podría llegar a su corazón sin forzar nada.

-No me daré por vencido, pero prometo no forzarte a nada, solo no me impidas intentarlo-pidió el chico.

Rosalie sonrió y subió a su auto sacudiendo levemente la cabeza por lo irresistiblemente insistente que era Emmett, ella no quería que se diera por vencido.

El tiempo pasó y los días y semanas transcurrían como el agua, Emmett encontraba una nueva forma de acercársele a Rose y ella cada vez rezongaba menos, le sorprendía como aún no se había dado por vencido, pero cada vez que se ilusionaba con poder corresponderle, un mareo, o un dolor de cabeza le recordaban que ella no era merecedora de nadie, no cuando ni siquiera sabía si podría sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo.

-Rosalie…-comenzó a decir Alice mientras se acercaba con cautela a su antigua amiga.

-¿Qué necesitas Alice?-preguntó Rose cortante, la pequeña de cabello erizado dudó entre acercase o no.

-No Rose, la pregunta aquí es si tu eres la que necesita algo-Alice se acercó más dando un pasito hacia adelante-se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos dejaste claro el no querernos volver a hablar pero la verdad no puedo dejar las cosas así se Bella habló contigo pero yo no lo hice, al menos no tan directo como ahora así que por favor Rose si tienes algún problema o algo dinos y te ayudaremos.

-No tengo ningún problema y tampoco necesito ayuda de nadie-Rose suspiró aparentando estar irritada-Alice, si fuimos amigas pero ya ha quedado en el pasado, lo siento pero a veces las cosas cambian.

-Siempre serás nuestra amiga Rose y tu lo sabes muy bien-Alice sonrió a medias-si necesitas algo ya sabes donde encontrarnos.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta aunque dudo que las llegue a necesitar-Rosalie se dio la media vuelta para irse justo en dirección contraria, pero la pequeña mano de Alice la detuvo por el hombro.

-Rosalie, respeto que no quieras ser nuestra amiga aunque sigo sin entender la razón, pero dale una oportunidad a Emmett, él es una gran persona y tiene un gran corazón, nadie de nosotros lo había visto tan…bueno podría decirse enamorado de alguien, y eso apenas con las pocas palabras que te has dignado a dirigirle, en verdad si supieras como se queda todas las tardes planeando como hablarte al siguiente día, aceptarías salir con él-y diciendo esto Alice se fue dejando pensando a Rosalie.

¿Emmett enamorado de ella? ¿Qué pasaría si le diera una oportunidad a ese chico que le robaba el sueño y que hacia que el tratamiento fuera menos doloroso aún cuando fuere lo mismo?, si llegaba el momento tendría que apartarse de él pero por lo mientras trataría de recompensar todos lindos detalles y enormes esfuerzos que Emmett había tenido con ella, lo haría feliz el tiempo que le quedara, cualquiera que fuese, después de todo ¿Qué caso tenía negarse a lo obvio?, ella también se había enamorado de él.

Para Rosalie las clases se hicieron eternas, la decisión estaba tomada ya, a la salida le diría a Emmett lo que sentía por él.

-Bien chicos, tengan un buen fin de semana, nos veremos el lunes-dijo el profesor y a Rose le parecieron las palabras más hermosas, por fin podría hablar con Emmett.

Rosalie se apresuró para poder alcanzar a Emmett fuera de su salón antes de que él la buscara en el suyo como era costumbre, pero nunca pensó encontrarse a una tercera persona interponiéndose entre ellos, Rose se ocultó para poder oír la conversación con claridad pero sin que alguien pudiera verla.

Ángela rodeaba a Emmett y se acercaba a él cada vez más, Rosalie estuvo a punto de intervenir pero quiso dejarlo para ver si de verdad ella le interesaba o tan solo era una treta para burlarse de ella, no era que no confiara en Alice pues ella nunca había sido buena para mentir pero debía asegurarse.

Una conversación la sacó de esas ataduras.

-Emmett en verdad, ¿Cuánto crees que dure el capricho? Ya más de un mes de rechazos deberían haber bajado un poco tu obsesión por ella-la voz de Ángela sonaba llena de rencor, Rosalie se entristeció, después de todo lo que había hecho por ella a pesar de lo de las otras chicas.

-No es ninguna obsesión ni capricho, yo la quiero de verdad, Rosalie Hale es quien tiene mi corazón y eso no va a cambiar a pesar de que ella me rechace toda la vida-las palabras de Emmett eran sinceras y a Rosalie se le esponjó el corazón, él la quería de verdad a pesar de sus negativas esperaría por ella.

Pero justo cuando ella iba a salir y hablar con él, descubrió como Ángela lo tomaba desprevenido y aplastaba sus labios con los de Emmett aferrándose peor que una sanguijuela, aunque sabía que no era culpa de él no pudo evitar sofocar un grito de dolor.

-¡Rosalie!-gritó Emmett usando una fuerza un poco excesiva en contra de Ángela pero no le causó ni un rasguño.

Rosalie no supo como reaccionar, sabía que debía parar de correr por que no había sido culpa de Emmett pero aún así no paró de avanzar y avanzar, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Tuvo que parar cuando sintió que unos brazos se cerraban en torno a ella sin opción a escape.

-Rosalie escúchame por favor…-Emmett estaba devastado, quizá por culpa de Ángela ahora si Rosalie se negaría rotundamente.

Rosalie se giró aún en brazos de Emmett y se abrazó a él con la máxima fuerza que pudo, él la acunó con ternura sofocando los sollozos de Rose, acariciando su cabello una y otra vez muy suavemente.

-Rosalie…no llores, te prometo que no fue mi intención lo del beso, Ángela…-la voz de Emmett le recordó la escena a Rosalie haciendo que el gemido sonará aún más fuerte a pesar de estar contra el pecho del chico.

Rosalie se separó de él y lo miró fijamente, Emmett pudo adivinar la intención en sus ojos así que inclinó la cabeza y le facilitó las cosas, Rosalie sintió millones de mariposas explotar en su estómago en cuanto sintió los labios de él contra los suyos, podía sentir su calidez, podía sentirlo a él.

-No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento-dijo Emmett separándose un poco pero dejando que sus frentes siguieran juntas.

-Y yo lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ha valido la pena-Emmett acarició su mejilla-no me importaría esperar hasta la vejez con tal de poderte besar de nuevo-bromeó él.

-Bueno eso podrás esperar tú pero yo dudo mucho que resista tanto -sonrió Rosalie antes de besarlo de nuevo.

-Me parece que te debo una explicación-comenzó a disculparse Emmett.

-No me debes nada, yo soy la que reaccionó de forma exagerada-dijo Rosalie con voz suave sonrojándose, dando como consecuencia unas lindas pinceladas de color rosa en sus delicadas facciones.

-No fue exagerado, tú me viste besándome con Ángela-replicó Emmett sorprendido y a la vez molesto recordando a la irritable chica.

-No, lo que yo vi fue a Ángela besándote a ti-corrigió Rose-además pude escuchar unas cuantas cosas más.

-Entonces ya sabes lo que siento por ti-agregó él.

-Si-

-Pero aún así quiero hacer las cosas bien-Emmett tomó sus manos entre las suyas y mirándola directamente a los ojos comenzó a hablar-Rosalie, no me importan las razones por las cuales me hayas rechazado todo este tiempo, no me importa lo que digan los demás, no me importa nada ahora que me has aceptado y bueno supongo que ahora no te pediré una cita-al ver la cara de confusión de Rose, Emmett agregó-ahora quisiera pedirte que fueras mi novia.

-Si-la voz de Rosalie se quedó atorada en su garganta pero después de carraspear un poco pudo decirlo con claridad-¡Si!-gritó y Emmett la levantó en brazos, Rosalie gimió de dolor.

-¿Rosalie? ¡Lo siento, yo no quería lastimarte!-dijo Emmett alterado mientras Rosalie se oprimía el estómago con fuerza.

-No fue tu culpa…-otro gemido de dolor-es solo que no me siento bien.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?-se ofreció Emmett pero Rose sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario, solo tengo que ir a casa a descansar un poco-contestó ella ya con el rostro un poco más relajado, no había sido culpa de Emmett, de nuevo la enfermedad de la que era víctima había arruinado uno de los mejores momentos de la chica.

-No dejaré que conduzcas mientras te sientas mal-Emmett no cambiaría de opinión.

-En serio ya estoy mejor, te llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa-prometió Rose, al mismo tiempo que le pedía su número a el chico.

-Pero…-protestó Emmett pero Rose lo acalló con un beso.

-Eso no es justo-se quejó.

-Hablando de justicia-Rose suspiró-ahora que somos novios hay algunas cosas de las que debo decirte la verdad.

-No tienes por que hacerlo-negó Emmett, no quería que Rose se sintiera forzada a nada.

-Créeme tengo que hacerlo, pero será mañana, ahora tengo que ir a descansar-Rose le dio un beso suave a Emmett antes de irse.

Emmett estaba más que contento, la chica a la que quería por fin lo había aceptado, creía en él y aunque claro que él no la obligaría a decirle algo que no deseara, el que ella le dijera la verdad sobre su extraña actitud era un extra que no tenía contemplado.

Mientras tanto Rosalie conducía a casa ya no en un coche si no en muchas nubes, a pesar de la fuerte punzada debido a su enfermedad, este hecho no opacaba para nada lo que ahora tenía con Emmett, y por supuesto debía decirle la verdad, ¿para que ocultárselo? Quizá era hora para disculparse con sus viejas amigas y que con un poco de suerte ellas la perdonarían.

Si algo había aprendido era que el presente era demasiado importante como para desperdiciarlo, ella había ocultado todo ese rollo del tratamiento por miedo a que le tuvieran lastima pero ver como Emmett se empeñaba en estar con ella y quererla tanto le había abierto los ojos.

En cuanto Rosalie llegó a casa marcó el número de Emmett.

-¿Rose?-preguntó él.

-¿Quién si no?-rió ella.

-Cielo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-Emmett sonaba ansioso.

-Ya mejor, pero un poco cansada-Rose vio a sus padres llamándola de lejos-te quiero Emmett, perdona pero tengo que irme, ¿te veré mañana?-preguntó Rose.

-Al pie de la puerta de la escuela como todos los días-

-Adiós Emmett, te amo-

-No más que yo, descansa cielo-y diciendo esto Rose colgó dirigiéndose directamente a su padres.

-¿Qué pasa papá?-preguntó Rose nerviosa, la cara de su padre no parecía traer buenas noticias.

-Llamaron del hospital, ya salieron los resultados del último estudio-dijo Carlisle con voz lastimera.

-No son buenos ¿verdad?-dedujo Rosalie perdiendo la última esperanza, el doctor había dicho que si en estos últimos resultados no había un cambio en concreto, no habría mucho que hacer.

-Tranquila hija, el doctor aún tiene una opción-intervino Esme con la voz temblorosa, se podía percibir el temor por su hija.

-¿Cuál es la…?-Rosalie no pudo terminar la pregunta, se cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y agarrándose el estómago.

-¡Rose!-chilló Esme.

Un desgarrador grito que helaba hasta las venas salió de labios de Rose.

Carlisle tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente a la ambulancia, Esme desesperada veía como su hija chillaba una y otra vez sintiéndose inútil.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar, Carlisle se fue con ella en el vehículo mientras que Esme dejaba las cosas en orden en casa antes de salir.

Rose fue directo a la sala de urgencias, dejando a un Carlisle irreconocible, desesperado y dolorido.

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado que por fin Rose le dijo que si a Emmett, gracias si siguen la historia, y bueno pobre Rose, =( pero pronto tendrá buenas noticias, creo XD jajaja grax por leer atte. YoceCullen y no olviden continuar con el cuarto cap "Secreto"


	4. Secreto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY: ****La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.**

Después de varias horas de desesperación, el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Rose salió hacia la sala de espera.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está ella?-preguntaron Esme y Carlisle atacando al médico con preguntas y preguntas similares, la madre de Rose recién llegaba al hospital.

-Rosalie esta…estable por ahora pero tendrán que tomar una decisión, si la operamos para intentar sacar el tumor ella podría no resistirlo pero si lo dejamos tal como esta, los eventos como este no cesarán y de cualquier manera terminará siendo fatal-la voz del médico reflejaba tristeza, él conocía a Rosalie desde los inicios de su enfermedad y había aprendido a quererla como si fuese de su propia familia.

Esme soltó un sollozo y Carlisle la abrazó con ternura sofocando su llanto.

-Doctor…-obviamente Carlisle no sabía que responder, era una decisión difícil.

-Rosalie está despierta, quizá sería mejor si ella fuera quien tomara la decisión-aconsejó el doctor.

-¿Podemos pasar a verla?-preguntó Esme con los ojos abiertos de una repentina esperanza.

-Por ahora solo uno de ustedes podrá pasar-limitó el doctor.

Carlisle asintió y se giró hacia su esposa.

-Iré yo, se que mueres por verla pero no quiero que seas tu quien le diga…las opciones, debemos inyectarle confianza y por ahora estás muy sensible-decidió él, Esme quería protestar pero sabía que su preocupación tan solo serviría para asustar a su hija.

-Pase conmigo por favor Sr. Hale-ofreció en doctor mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor al piso donde estaba la habitación de Rose.

Carlisle abrió la puerta de la habitación con cautela, el doctor se disculpó para poder irse a atender a otros pacientes pidiéndole antes de irse que tratara de darle las noticias a la chica de forma en que le fuera más fácil poder tomar una decisión.

Carlisle entró viendo a Rose con la mirada fija al techo, estaba despierta pero estaba ausente en pensamiento, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que se notara su débil respiración, fácilmente hubiera pasado por un cadáver por lo pálida, delgada y ojerosa que estaba.

-Hola princesa-saludó su papá mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Hola papá-contestó ella con una sonrisa a pesar de estar conectada a muchos aparatos, con una intravenosa y oxígeno.

-Rose, se que apenas estás recuperándote pero necesitamos tomar una decisión-

-¿Qué clase de decisión?-

-El tumor en tu estómago te está haciendo más daño del previsto y eso sin contar el tratamiento que tú sabes que no está ayudando mucho, así que el doctor dice que es necesario que te operen bajo más riesgos de los comunes o esperes más, pero no cree que pueda haber más diferencia que ahora y además podría ser incluso más peligroso aún-soltó Carlisle de golpe.

-Y tengo que elegir entre la operación o esperar, pero de cualquier manera puedo morir-concluyó ella misma dejando a un lado las sutilezas.

Carlisle asintió.

-¿Cuándo sería la operación?-preguntó la rubia.

-Sería mañana por la tarde-

-¿Por qué esperarían tanto tiempo si dicen que no tengo mucha oportunidad?-preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-Primero quieren asegurar que estés estable para resistir cualquier clase de intervención-respondió su padre.

-Quiero que me operen, y pasará lo que tenga que pasar-respondió Rosalie con fuerza, era una chica valiente.

-Esta bien hija-Carlisle hizo ademán de irse-por ahora me tengo que ir pero quizá alguien más pueda pasar a verte…-estaba explicando él cuando su hija lo interrumpió.

-No traigas a mamá-pidió Rose.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ella es muy sensible y no quiero que sufra por mi culpa, tranquilízala y dile que estoy y estaré bien, pero si quiero que alguien me visite-

-Entiendo lo de tu madre pero ¿Quién quieres que te visite?-preguntó Carlisle confuso, no imaginaba que su hija quisiera ver a alguien aparte de ellos después de recluirse en casa por tanto tiempo.

-Se llama Emmett Swan, él…bueno es mi novio-admitió Rosalie sintiendo la sangre invadiendo sus mejillas, a pesar de estar en riesgo de muerte, una confesión así a un padre no era sencilla.

Carlisle levantó una ceja en señal de interrogante pero de inmediato le sonrió a su única niña, no quería hacerle una escenita de padre en esos momentos, Rosalie era lista y seguramente ese tal Emmett era un buen chico.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Su número lo tengo en mi celular-Rose sonrió por la aceptación de su padre-pero se discreto papá, él es hermano de Bella y no quiero que ellas sepan nada…aún.

-No te preocupes hija, te prometo que ese Emmett estará aquí muy pronto…-Carlisle hizo una pausa recordando la hora-…mañana o más bien en unas horas

-¿Por qué no ahora?-

-Son las 2 de la mañana, no creo que sea una buena hora para llamar y dar esta clase de noticias-

-Tienes razón, mañana sería lo mejor-admitió ella.

-Tú no te preocupes por nada, él estará aquí antes de que te operen-sonrió él débilmente.

-Gracias papá, y no le digas nada de lo que me pasa, eso tengo que decírselo yo-sonrió Rose mientras Carlisle se despedía de ella con un beso en la sien.

Carlisle salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la sala de espera donde Esme paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro consumida por los nervios.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Se lo dijiste? ¿Qué opinó? ¿Qué..?-atacó Esme con preguntas tan pegadas unas con otras que apenas había parecido una sola.

-Shhh-la tranquilizó su esposo-ella esta bien, hablé con ella y quiere que la operen-informó él.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-preguntó Esme ansiosa de nuevo.

-Por ahora ella quiere descansar, pero dice que estés tranquila, que te quiere y que descanses tú también-

Esme miró a su marido confusa pero la mirada de Carlisle era tal que la tranquilizo y creyó fielmente en sus palabras.

-Aunque…-agregó él.

Esme lo miró expectante.

-Ella quiere que…su novio venga a verla-

-¿Su novio?-preguntó ella con expresión sorprendida.

-Si-Carlisle sonrió a medias-no me dio más detalles pero hablaré con él y veremos que pasa-concluyó.

Al día siguiente Carlisle y Esme despertaron más o menos temprano, claro que no querían dormir pero no pudieron evitar el sueño, él recordó lo que debía de hacer.

Esme le ofreció el celular de su hija que ella había cuidado desde que Rose había entrado al hospital.

Mientras tanto Emmett se alistaba lo más rápido posible para poder llegar temprano y ver a Rosalie lo más pronto posible y así lo hizo, incluso dejando a Bella irse sola, no le dio razones por que suponía que su hermanita ya tenía una idea de por que el pequeño oso llevaba un ramo de rosas a la escuela.

Emmett llegó al estacionamiento tomando el lugar donde normalmente Rose estacionaba su auto, esperó paciente hasta que miró el reloj y vio como los minutos avanzaban mientras llegaba el resto del cuerpo estudiantil sin pista o seña de su novia.

Ella nunca llegaba tarde, él comenzó a preocuparse recordando como Rose gemía de dolor el día anterior, no, no debía pensar esa clase de cosas, ella y él serían felices.

Mientras tanto Carlisle buscaba el nombre de Emmett Swan y marcó, el teléfono sonó solo dos veces antes de que contestaran.

-¿Rose?-preguntó Emmett emocionado.

-No, habla su padre Carlisle Hale-contestó el padre de la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Señor!-dijo Emmett sorprendido-¿le ha pasado algo a Rosalie?-ahora la voz del chico reflejaba preocupación.

-Antes de que te diga cualquier cosa, necesito discreción, ¿Hay alguien contigo?-preguntó Carlisle para saber como actuar, Emmett captó enseguida que no debía decir nada de más, pero estaba solo así que no había problema.

-No, estoy solo-contestó Emmett mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto.

-De acuerdo, mira Rose está en el hospital y quiere verte lo más pronto posible-Carlisle era directo.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasó? ¿Tiene que ver con el dolor de estómago que le dio ayer aquí en la escuela?-cuestionó el chico tratando de atar cabos.

-Por favor permite que ella te explique todo, ¿podrás venir?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Por supuesto, dígame en que hospital está e iré para allá-aceptó Emmett sin pensarlo dos veces, Carlisle le dio las instrucciones y Emmett salió disparado hacia allá.

"Rosalie, ¿esto tiene que ver con tu secreto?" se preguntaba Emmett en el camino desesperado por llegar a donde quizá la vida de Rose tendía de un hilo.

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado el cap, este es el penúltimo cap y espero el final no las decepcione, continúen y descubran el final de esta historia con el quinto cap "Promesa cumplida" atte. Yocecullen


	5. Promesa cumplida

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY: ****La vida de Rosalie parece ser de princesa pero muy pronto eso cambiará, la vida de Rose tenderá de un hilo mientras que Emmett Swan lucha por conquistarla.**

Emmett condujo hasta que finalmente llegó encontrándose con el progenitor de su amada.

-¿Usted es el señor Hale?-preguntó Emmett a Carlisle guiándose por el parentesco, pero queriéndose asegurar.

-¿Tu eres Emmett Swan?-preguntó el padre de Rose.

-Si, soy yo, mucho gusto-el chico le extendió la mano, Carlisle se la tomó.

-Rosalie te está esperando, su habitación está en el tercer piso es la 103-le explicó Esme quien hasta ahora intervino, Emmett agradeció y subió con prisa pero con calma, después de todo era un hospital.

Emmett tenía seguridad en sí mismo, pero sabía lo mucho que le afectaba Rosalie así que temía de lo que pudiera encontrarse al abrir la puerta frente a él.

Aún así la abrió y pudo ver a Rosalie, mirando hacia la puerta.

-Llegaste-dijo débil pero sonriente.

Emmett avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y le tomó la mano con suavidad, se veía tan frágil.

-Claro nena, hubiera venido antes si me hubieran avisado con más tiempo-se disculpó el chico pero Rose sacudió la cabeza.

-Llegaste a tiempo, además que lo importante es que ahora estés aquí…conmigo-

-Rose, ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?-preguntó Emmett al notar la habitación llena de aparatos que checaban a su novia.

-Eso es acerca de lo que quería hablarte hoy en la escuela pero las circunstancias se tornaron distintas-admitió ella.

-Dime Rose, ¿es algo malo lo que te pasa? Se que si estás aquí no es por algo bueno pero ¿no es grave verdad?-trató de engañarse Emmett.

-Emmett, tengo un tumor maligno en el estómago que me está matando-dijo Rose con voz continúa y firme.

Al ver que Emmett no articulaba palabra continuó.

-Me lo dijeron el mismo día que tu llegaste al pueblo, tuve que tomar un tratamiento agresivo con mi cuerpo para tratar de reducir el tumor pero era muy doloroso así que por eso me escondí todo ese tiempo, no quería que me vieran así y sintieran lástima por mí-reconoció la chica.

-Pero ¿Por qué se lo ocultaste a Alice y a mi hermana? Ellas…-empezó Emmett pero Rose siguió explicando.

-No quería que se sintieran tristes por mí, además puedo morir y si me alejaba de ellas no sufrirían si a mí me pasara algo, todos pensaron que el dinero se me subía a la cabeza, que vivía en una jaula de oro pero lo cierto es que nadie sabe que hay detrás de cada uno-

-Pero no tenías por que ocultárselo, ellas lo podían haber comprendido-

-Lo sé pero en ese momento yo estaba asustada, no me valoraba a mi misma y mucho menos pensaba que alguien más pudiera quererme así-

-Por eso no me querías hablar, pensaste que era un juego ¿verdad?-supuso Emmett, Rosalie asintió.

-Si, no podía imaginar que alguien como tú pudiera interesarse en mí, no cuando parecía más muerta que viva y que además se portaba como una huraña todo el tiempo, quería alejarme de todos pero siempre allí estabas tú-dijo Rose con una sonrisa apretando la mano de él ligeramente.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?, Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti y además ¿a que te refieres a alguien como yo?-preguntó Emmett.

-Es hasta ahora que me doy cuenta del tiempo que desperdicie al decirte que no todo el tiempo pero tenía miedo que te cansaras de mí o que cuando te dijera de mi enfermedad te alejaras y tú siendo un chico atento, detallista, divertido, original, cariñoso, capaz de amar de verdad y como si fuera poco también extraordinariamente atractivo-Rose hizo una pausa recobrando el aliento-temía que a la primera oportunidad te fueras con alguien que te conviniera, alguien que no temiera morir al día siguiente.

-Amor, yo no te dejaría nunca, desde el primer momento algo me dijo que eras tú a quien yo quería y gracias por esas cualidades pero eres tú quien es todo eso, nunca había conocido a nadie así, no me habría ido a otro país si hubiera sabido que tú llegarías aquí-le explicó Emmett con tanta ternura que Rose comenzó a llorar.

-No llores cielo, esa es la verdad y me alegro de por fin saber que es lo que pasa, ahora podemos estar juntos en esto-la animó él.

-Gracias, es lindo escuchar esto antes de mi operación-

-¿Operación?-preguntó Emmett soltando un jadeo por la sorpresa.

-Si, es mi última oportunidad para seguir con vida, tratarán de sacarme esa cosa antes de que sea tarde y por eso quería verte para poder decirte toda la verdad y lo mucho que te amo si es que no logró salir de allí-Rosalie hablaba con tanta tranquilidad de la posibilidad de morir que a Emmett le dio un escalofrío.

-Te estaré esperando para que me lo digas de nuevo, por que no vas a morir-juró él.

-Te prometo que lucharé, pero tu a cambio no le dirás a nadie de esto hasta que yo salga de aquí o pase otra cosa, ¿lo harás?-lo forzó Rose.

-De acuerdo, pero te juró Rosalie Hale que si no luchas por salir de esta yo…-Emmett dejó claro su idea que dada la ocasión no habría un funeral, sino dos.

-No puedes hacer eso Emmett, si no me prometes que no harás algo estúpido haré que no sepas nada de mí, no sabrás que fue de mi operación y…-Rose contraatacaba, Emmett imaginó la vida sin Rose y no tuvo más remedio que prometer.

-Lo juro Rosalie Hale pero mantente conmigo-pidió él.

-Lo juro Emmett Swan-y Rosalie lo jaló para darle un beso, sellando el pacto.

En ese momento el doctor entró por la puerta y avisó que tenían que llevar a Rose al quirófano, Emmett vio como la chica que amaba pronto se debatiría entre la vida y la muerte.

Emmett avisó a su casa que estaba bien pero que no sabría cuando volvería, él mantendría sus promesas para que ella mantuviera las suyas.

Las horas pasaron y Emmett quien ya llevaba un buen rato en la sala de espera junto con los padres de Rose se ofreció a llevarles un café y los padres aprovecharon para charlar mientras él regresaba.

-¿La quiere verdad?-preguntó Esme a Carlisle.

-Si, ese muchacho me ha dado la impresión de ser el indicado para nuestra hija, no se ha separado de aquí y parece tan preocupado como nosotros-admitió Carlisle.

-¿Crees que el doctor acabe pronto?-preguntó Esme saliéndose del tema, su hija le dolía y no podía dejar de pensar en ella por mucho tiempo.

-No lo sé, ya llevan allí muchas horas-

En ese momento Emmett llegó con los cafés y se los dio a Esme y Carlisle, él no bebió nada, su mente estaba con Rose.

-Chico, tienes que comer algo-ofreció Carlisle al verlo devastado.

-No señor gracias, no hasta no saber que ella estará bien-contestó Emmett sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer nada más que esperar.

Carlisle no insistió más, ya lo había intentado antes y Emmett se había negado igual.

-La operación ha terminado-anunció el doctor mientras que Esme, Carlisle y Emmett se ponían de pie.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Carlisle.

-Aún no despierta del todo pero no ha parado de decir algo sobre un tal Emmett-respondió el doctor.

Los ojos del chico brillaban de esperanza, ella había luchado, ella había cumplido su promesa.

-¿Puede recibir visitas?-preguntó Esme.

-Solo por unos minutos-concedió el doctor.

-Ve Emmett-pidió Esme.

-No puedo, usted es su mamá…-comenzó Emmett pero Carlisle lo interrumpió.

-Lo es, pero ella te ama más allá de la inconsciencia, ya después nos dirás como está-dijo Carlisle sonriéndole infundiéndole valor.

Emmett aceptó y fue hacia al cuarto de Rosalie.

Y allí estaba ella tendida en aquella cama medio adormilada, susurrando cosas sobre una promesa.

Emmett la observó y sonrió, su chica lo había logrado y allí estaba con él, ahora no había nada que los separara.

-Emmett…-susurró Rose muy suavemente.

-Aquí estoy princesa, te prometí que estaría contigo-le dijo Emmett mientras rozaba su mejilla.

-Te amo-y diciendo esto Rosalie quedó dormida y allí estaba Emmett, cuidándola.

Pasaron unas semanas antes de que Rosalie pudiera salir, pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba totalmente recuperada, Emmett estaba con ella casi todo el tiempo a excepción de la escuela y las noches, a petición de Rosalie que le había pedido que no abandonara sus obligaciones.

Durante la recuperación de Rosalie, ella había decidido decirle la verdad a Bella y a Alice, ellas por supuesto le perdonaron su actitud y le explicaron que su amistad seguía intacta, Rosalie se alegró que por fin pudiera dejar de aparentar.

Esme y Carlisle aceptaron a Emmett como un hijo, Rose disfrutaba de los celos de Carlisle pero de los celos buenos, se habían vuelto una familia, al menos la chica no se preocupaba como sus padres se podían llevar con su novio.

Rose volvió a la escuela y todos se alegraron de ver de nuevo a la Rosalie Hale de siempre, incluso pasó algo que ninguno llegó a imaginar.

-Rosalie y Emmett ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?-pidió Ángela interrumpiendo el abrazo de los enamorados.

-Claro-dijo Rose con una sonrisa, ella no podía ser grosera con nadie.

-Quiero pedirles una disculpa por lo mal que los traté, por estar de encimosa con Emmett y por burlarme de ti sin saber la verdadera razón de tu actitud, no después de lo bien que siempre me trataste a pesar de que yo nunca te di nada a cambio-se disculpó ella.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, pero gracias por decirlo, sabes que si necesitas ayuda aquí tienes a una amiga-Rose se giró hacia Emmett.

-Y un amigo-completó él con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, y bueno…me tengo que ir, Ben me pidió salir y le dije que sí-

-Suerte Ángela-le desearon los dos y la chica se apartó corriendo emocionada.

-Mmm...parece que las cosas cambiaron bastante-dijo Emmett abrazando a su chica.

-Los cambios suelen ser buenos, además ahora te tengo a ti-le contestó ella.

-Me tendrás siempre que me quieras-dijo él besándolo.

-Tu serás mi única excepción por que no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo-dijo ella antes de que ambos se fundieran en un beso que significaba lo más bello del mundo, el amor.

Alo0! Bueno este minific se me ocurrió de repente y espero les haya gustado, =) lo hice con cariño esforzándome se que no esta muy bueno pero al menos espero les haga pasar un buen rato, gracias por leer y quizá puedan dejar un comment si creen que lo merece, gracias, espero pronto tener algo más para que lean, mientras tanto se despide YoceCullen.


End file.
